RK+FoR=MADNESS
by killerkelly bloodshed
Summary: right....so they're a little OOC.....fine!VERY OOC...so what??
1. RK+FoR=MADNESS

RK+FoR= Madness  
Chapt.1-The Earthquake  
===========================================  
Disclaimer: we disclaim the ppl. we write about,except ourselves.k?  
killerkelly & bloodshed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There are some short forms in this story.  
killerkelly:kk  
Bloodshed:bs  
Sanosuke:Sano  
A.N.: Author's Note  
  
To avoid confusion, kaoru koganei will be called koganei & Kaoru Kamiya will be calles Kaoru, k?  
________________________________________________________  
  
Domon was flirting with Fuuko as usual when the Flame of Recca people met.  
Domon:Please?  
Fuuko:No!  
All of a sudden, earthquake.  
Everyone:ARRGH!!!  
  
*Meiji Era*  
Kaoru:YAHIKO! COME BACK & CONTINUE WITH YOUR TRAINING!  
Yahiko:*sticks out tongue*NO WAY BUSU!  
Kenshin:*holds a plate* rice-balls anyone?  
Kaoru & Yahiko:Yeah! * runs over*  
Suddenly the ground shakes.  
Kaoru: See? Even Heaven is helping me. Train before you eat.  
Yahiko:No!  
Sano:HELP! THE GODS ARE ANGRY! *runs in circes* AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
Voice from nowhere:To be continued...  
Kenshin: Who was that?  
Voice: I said TO BE CONTINUED! Stop the story!  
Everyone:Story?  
Voice:AHEM!  
  
*To be continued...*  
  
*Continuation(A.N. Is there such a word?)*  
Tokiya woke up and found himself in a very strange place. He found the others and woke them up.  
Tokiya: Hey, do you guys know where we are?  
Recca, Fuuko, Domon: *tired* YAAWWNN,what?  
Domon: Argh!! We're in hell!Lord save us!! * kneels and starts praying*  
Everyone stares at him.  
Fuuko:*amazed* I didn't know you were a christian.  
Domon: Hey come to think of it, I'm not!!*gets up*  
Everyone sighs.  
Yanagi gets up, stumbles backwards and bangs into...  
Everyone:KUREI?!!??!!!!  
Joker:You were expecting the easter bunnies?  
Koganei:Joker?  
Ganko: Hey guys, the Uruha Scarlette and some others(too many to mention)are here too!  
Recca:Kurei, Iknow you still want to fight with me but...  
Kurei:*snorts* Fight with you? Not interested anymore. I'm now into *drumroll* computers!  
Everyone(and we mean everyone) stares at Kurei.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin wakes up.  
Kenshin:Ah! Kaoru-dono! Wake up! Dun die...  
Kaoru:*mutters* kenshin no baka, can't you see it's stil dark? Let me get my beauty sleep...*wakes up properly* Hey! Why is everything...strange?  
Kenshin:?  
Sano,megumi,Yahiko:HEY! SPARE US SOME THOUGHT TOO!!!  
Kenshin:*blinks*Why are you guys under that collapsed tree?  
Yahiko throws his practice sword at kenshin & it hits his head.  
Kenshin:oooorrrrroooo..................  
"Maybe you hit him a ittle too hard"  
Everyone stares at the 2 girls who just appeared.  
Girl 1:I'd say he deserved it.  
Girl 2: I agree.  
Kaoru: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!  
Girl 2 sticks her middle finger at her   
Girl 1:*shakes Girl 2* Hey! We're not in our "world" and it's rude anyway...  
Girl 2:*slaps her forehead* I forgot! Besides they don't know what it means so she won't understand.  
  
Sano:And who are you guys?  
Girl 2:Girls, you ass hole,GIRLS!  
Sano:*wonders*ure a girl?  
Girl 2 jumps on him and starts punching hi head.  
Girl 2: BAKABAKABAKABAKA...  
Sweatdrops appear on everyone's head.  
Kenshin:Is that the chibi Kaoru-dono?  
Kaoru's bokken connects with his head.  
Girl 1:Don't go to far, KK! Just break his neck!  
Sano starts fighting back.  
KK:*oblivious and slams Sano to the ground*NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!!!  
KK walks to Girl 1  
KK:Bs, pass me the lapop.  
A navy blue slim box thingy was tossed to KK  
Sano: Demon box! Kenshin, slash it!  
Kenshin: Oro!  
Sano:Kenshin you baka! Slash it!  
Kenshin:HAI!Sano!  
He takes out his sword.  
KK: Idiot Let me show you the power of a laptop!  
She opens it and types something in it.  
Kenshin found that his sword turned into a snake.  
KK:MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
BS:Hmm,where are the FoR guys/  
KK:Wait , I'll bring them up.  
Types again. Flame of Recca people appear. The snake goes after Yanagi.  
Recca: Hime! Nadare!Shooting Fire!  
The snake dissappeared.  
Kenshin:*teary-eyed* My darling sword!!  
Kaoru: Your sword!? Baka! my kimono's on fire!  
Tokiya takes out his ensui and puts out the fire.  
Kaoru:*admiringly* Arigatou!*Mikagami smiles at her and she starts blushing*  
Kenshin fumes! He gives a death-glare to Mikagami.  
BS: Kaoru!  
Koganei & Kaoru: What?!  
KK whispers something to BS.  
BS: Good idea! Kaoru, your nickname will be kk!  
Koganei & Kaoru: Who?  
KK: Never mind. *grins evilly*  
Fuuko: So, where are we?  
Bs: Oh, we just decided it will be a good story.  
Raiha: What would be a good story?  
KK: WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT?  
Shadow: They'e both authors.  
Tokiya: Figures.  
KK: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Sano: *still lying on the ground* Ouch... that baka girl sure can punch...*faints*  
Tokiya: *looks at Sano* Errmmm...nothing  
A faroff bell rings.  
KK:Shit recess is over.  
BS: Come on we have to go back  
Their clothes change to yellow blouses and blue-green skirts.  
KK: Damn, i hate our uniform. You think it's safe to leave them here?  
BS: We can do it during Literature and History.  
KK:* thinks* Good idea*evil look on face*  
____________________________________________________________  
Please read the 2nd chapter, it's way better, k? And u noe the other story? It's rather the same thanx to KK here. Anywae pls read and review k?  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapt.2_The Party

Hey, this is the 2nd chapt,if u did not noticed. We dun own the ppl. we write about...unfortunately....anywae pls R/R  
-BS & KK  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
CHAPTER 2 - THE PARTY  
The two *wonderful* authors dissapear.  
Kurei: All right! They're gone! Let's party!  
Every1: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!  
Sake bottles and a beef pot appears.  
Yahiko: Sake!  
Kaoru: Iie, Yahiko! No sake! Remember what happened?  
*Flash back*  
Yahiko: Sano, pass me the sake.  
He drinks the sake and becomes dizzy.  
Yahiko: Wow! Good stuff! * faints*  
* End of Flash back*  
Yahiko: I'm older now.  
Kaoru: By 5 months.  
Yahiko: I can take it, Busu!  
Kaoru: What did you say?????  
Yahiko: BUSU! (A.N. I think busu means ugly...or raccoon face....not sure....it's somethng not good...that's all I know. *BS wrote this part-KK*HEY!-BS* *um...back to the story!-kk*)  
Catfight starts.  
Kenshin & Sano bring the things far away.  
Shadow: I'm going to "explore" around and see what I can do.  
She walks away.  
Shadow: * mutters* Bakas.  
Mikagami: Stop hurting her! Ice sword!  
Yahiko freezes.  
Kaoru: Yahiko! Kenshin, save him!  
Kenshin: Hai de gozaru.  
He slashes the ice off him.  
Yahiko: CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!! Do it again! That was ssssssooooooo cool!  
Sano: The ice must have frozen his brain.  
Recca: This will warm him up! Nadare!  
Yahiko: HHHHOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
Mikagami: Monkeys: Are you okay, Kaoru-san?  
Kaoru: Eh? Hai!  
Kenshin gets his sakaba ready. They start fighting. (A.N. Don't worry if you don't understand....neither do I - kk HEY! I meant that Kenshin got jealous and they fought, k?-BS)  
Kaoru: Dame! STOP!  
Sano: Chill, Kaoru! Have some sake.  
Kaouru: *glares at him* FineQ  
Fuuko: Stop it you 2! Tornado.  
Kenshin and Mikagami goes byebye.  
Kurei: All right! Let's dance.  
Shadow comes back.  
Shadow: Hey guys! I found a radio and some cds.  
She puts a cd in and pressed play.  
Radio: Bye, bye, bye! Baby, bye bye...  
KK: SSSSSSSSTTTTOPPPPPPP!!!! I hate Nsync!  
Sano: Oh man! That brat is back.  
KK: PARDON?????  
Sano: Nothing.  
BS: Play something by a1. Sh likes that. *grins at KK and runs as KK tries to hit her*  
Shadow: Wat about same old brand new you?  
Recca: Yuck! Mum, you're taste in music is weird. My theme song! *clears throat and starts singing* Metzama shini okosare, su ke chu yuru woko nashi...  
Kenshin & Mikagami returns with leaves sticking all over them.  
Kenshin: Oro? What kind of dumb song is that? my song! *starts singing* aisuru hito wo mamoru tame ni, okoto wo...  
(A.N. Sorry fans of those who like same old brand new you and nanka shiawase  
Yanagi: What about that lovely ending song? *sings* Wooh! Love is changing everytime!...aishiteru kimo chiga...  
Kurei: SSSTTOPP! Don't sing, you guys sound horrid!  
Yanagi looks like she wants to cry.  
Mikagami, Koganei, Recca: How dare you say she sings badly!!!!  
Kurei finds Kenshin's sword at his throat.  
Kenshin: No one insults my singing.  
BS: Quit it! What music are you talking about anyway?  
Every one: Nothing...  
BS: Fine. KK what do you want to do now? KK?  
KK is fighting with Sano.  
KK: U (tttooooooooooooooootttt) asshole! Call me a brat? HHHIIIYYAAA!  
Throws a punch at him. (A.N. This story is censored.)  
BS: Done?  
KK: Choto! *throws 1 more punch* Now I'm finished.  
Yutaro: What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be in Germany.  
Yahiko: Let's start the promised duel!  
Yutaro: Alright!  
KK: School finally finished. Missed us?  
Sano: *still groaning on the ground* Heck no!   
KK: WHAT???  
BS: Let ME try now!   
kicks him, then takes out her laptop and a gun appears.  
BS : Everyone! Featuring Sano in *drumrolls* THE GUN DANCE!  
Shotts at Sano's feet, causing him to "dance".  
BS: MUAHAHAHAHA!  
Every one sweatdrops.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
SOo.....how was it? ok? not good....WHAT? tell us! Please review!!!! 


	3. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

A.N-hi this is killerkelly.....sorry 4 the long wait u guys.......we couldn't find enuff time to write another chapt....  
Kk²-Kaoru Koganei  
Kk³-Kaoru Kamiya  


Kka: let's play truth or dare!  
BS: Yeah! Every1 sit in a circle.  
Every1: *sits including Yutaro and Yahiko. (Yutaro won. :))  
Kka: i go 1st!! Shadow!! truth or dare??  
shadow: ummmmmm.....truth!  
Kka: ok.would u date Mr. Hanabishi?  
shadow: Maybe.  
Recca: Maaaa!!  
Shadow: Ok, Aoshi! truth or dare?  
Aoshi: dare!  
Shadow: play wif Misao scissors paper stone, if she wins, she gets to do anything she wans wif u.  
Aoshi: if i win??  
BS: *mutters to kka* that wont happen, wont it??  
Kka: *grins and starts typing*  
Misao: *grins and starts playing*

~!~3x later.............~!~  
As predicted, she won.  
Misao: let me dye your hair into 6 diff. colours!!  
Aoshi: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
Misao: *starts spraying* Carry on! i wonder if pink goes wif orange??  
  
~!~ 5 min later......~!~

The diff hair coloured (green, pink, purple, orange, red, yellow) Aoshi finally stopped screaming.  
Diff coloured hair Aoshi: Recca! truth or dare?  
Recca: dare!  
Diff coloured hair- (Oi! stop rubbing it in!)  
Aoshi: Get a nose-ring like Domon and a hair cut like Mikagami's.  
Recca: how do i make my hair long?  
Menou: here! you can borrow my Hair Animator.  
Aoshi: AND-(oh god....-Recca) after that, u must dance like Britney Speares in "Stronger".  
Recca: NANI?!?! Anywayz, where do i get a nose-ring in a place like this??  
Kka: we'll help!!  
Domon: it's ok! i have an extra!  
Recca: Ewww!! I need a dressing room.  
Kka: laptop please!  
BS: here!  
Kka: Let's see...dressing room coming up!  
*dressing room appears*  
Recca: Dammit!  
*Quick dress change*  
Recca: there ok?  
Aoshi: now DANCE! Music pls!  
Radio: 'Cuz i'm stronger than yesterday! Now there's nothing....  
Recca:*found a chair and starts dancing*  
Kk²: HAHAHA!!!!!*rolls on floor* GO GIRL!!!  
Recca: GIRL?!?!!? *stops dancing* Homura! GOOO!   
Kk² turns reeeeeeaaaaaaaal black!  
Aoshi: dance!!!  
Recca: oh fine!  
*Song ends soon*  
Recca: finally done! Kaoru-san!  
Kk³: me??  
Recca: Yeah? Who else? (me....-Kaoru Koganei) truth or dare?   
Kk³:Truth.   
Recca: would u choose Mikagami over Kenshin?   
Kk³:eh? umm.............maybe..........  
Kenshin:*anime cry* Kaoru-dono!! How could u do this to me??!!  
Kk³: I said MAYBE!! Misao, u're turn!  
Misao: dare!  
Kk³: let the kids play with ur death stars!  
Misao: but thy were given to me Aoshi-sama, they'll a spoil them!!  
Kk³: 2 bad!  
Yahiko: *grins mischievously* hand them over!  
Misao *very reluctantly* passes them to Ganko, Yutaro, Yahiko, Tsubame, Soujirou, and Kk².  
Misao: careful! No, don't hold them that way, you'll bend them. IIE!!!! don't throw them at Kk², he'll...... cut them!! Damn!! My death stars!!  
Kk³: ok, hand them back!!  
kids: awwww!!!  
ands hand them over.  
Misao: my death stars!! they've been cut into half, 1 side's missing, oh my gawd!! Gomen-nasai, Aoshi-sama!!*anime cry*  
Aoshi: *sweatdrop* it's ok, I'll get u more when we get out of this place.  
Misao: Yeah!! *glomps Aoshi* U're turn Kurei!! truth or dare??  
Kurei: by the way the dares r made, i'll take the truth!!!  
Misao: urm.....who's ur "secret" crush??  
Kurei:*glares at Misao* Miss Kaoru.  
Kk³ blushes. Scarlette slaps Kurei. Kenshin gets his sakaba ready, Tokiya his ensui.  
(i give up!! Kaoru Kamiya is now called Kaoru k, and Kaoru Koganei is called Kaoru.-kka. 0-o)  
Kurei: oh gawd!!   
A slapped, slashed Kurei: Ganko.....   
Ganko: hai! dare!  
Kurei: act like Fuuko when she meets a pervert.  
Ganko: master Kurei, u're too kind. fuujin!! Never call me ugly. take this!! and this!! PERVERT!!! oooops, sorry, Domon! u look so much like a perverted pig, i mean person, that i had to thrash u.  
Domon: *Fumes* GAKI GUMBO!!  
Ganko: NANI!? *jumps on Domon & beats him up*  
BS:......  
kka: Ganko?? Dun hit the neck, aim 4 the head, its one of the most vulnerable spots.  
From somewhere, a bell chimed six times.  
kka:*looking at watch* Shit! 6 pm! i need to pick up my own laptop.  
BS: oh, can i go with u?  
kka: ok, then u can help me choose.  
*disappears*  
Soujirou:*blinks* its 6 pm already???  
Fuuko: where can we stay for the night??  
Kaoru k: well....u guys can stay in my dojo.  
Kenshin: WHAT!?!? THEY!??! THEM!?!? THERE!??!  
Kurei: y so worried?? Afraid that one of us would...hehehe....  
Kenshin: *blushes* Orroooo...  
Misao: Dun worry, the girls can stay at the teashop.  
Girls: ALRIGHT!!  
Joker: what about the cd player??  
  
  
  
  
More to come dun worry.........sooner or later we'll post another one...... -kka  
more like next year.....:) -BS 


	4. The Past meets The Present

WEEE'REEEE BAAAAAAAACK!!!  
  
hello again!! thanx 4 the........erm........wonderful reviews SOME of you gave us........  
  
looks like the next year part almost came true.........anyway, we disclaim everyone xcept ourselves.......  
  
well! lets stop the crap and start  
  
Chapter 4-The past meets The Present  
  
                                                                      *In the dojo*  
  
Kenshin: you noe, the place seems.....  
  
Yahiko: Different?  
  
Kenshin: Yah. Like for instance....  
  
Sano: *holding a ripped telephone* this?  
  
Raiha: *shouting* a telephone?!!? You ripped a TELEPHONE?!?!?  
  
Tokiya: What plot has the authors arranged for us?  
  
Sano:*trembling* plot?  
  
Tokiya: Yea. like one time i was "transformed" into a girl and, well, you know........  
  
Recca & Domon: *starts snorting*  
  
Tokiya:*giving the icy stare* what?  
  
Recca & Domon: Nothin'  
  
Joker: *holding the cd player* can someone help me?  
  
Raiha: *screaming* how am i going to call-  
  
Joker: your darling Fuuko?*grins*  
  
Raiha: *blushes*  
  
Sano, Yahiko, Recca: WOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!Raiha likes Fuuko!!  
  
Domon: *thinking* another competitor...  
  
                                                                                     * at the teashop*  
  
Misao: the place seems different.  
  
Fuuko: i agree. i mean, why is there a telephone here?  
  
Megumi: that's a telephone?  
  
Tsubame: cool!  
  
Misao: What's this?*picks up a piece of paper*  
  
Misao: There's a list of numbers here!  
  
Yanagi: goody, let me see!  
  
Neon:*looks and points somewhere at the bottom* Kamiya Dojo. 6784665.  
  
Menou: Kamiya?  
  
Tsubame: it's Kaoru's place.  
  
Yanagi:*brightens up* is that where Recca-kun is staying?  
  
Misao: i guess so......which one is Recca?  
  
Fuuko: He's the one with the metal armband around his right arm.  
  
Megumi: ohhh....  
  
Tsubame: *looking around* hey, where's the one with the silver-grayish hair?  
  
Scarlette: *smiling*with the boys.  
  
Tsubame:*eyes REALLY wide* SHE'S with the boys?  
  
FoR girls: *laughing*  HE, he's a HE!!!!HAHAHAHahaha......  
  
Tsubame: *blushes*  
  
Megumi: she's a he??  
  
Menou  Neon: YOU also didn't know?? HAHA.....  
  
Yanagi:*chibi teary eyes* HOW COME I CAN'T GET THROUGH?!?  
  
*Back to the Dojo*  
  
Raiha:*tries to plug back the phone*  
  
Sano: I'm huuuuuuuuungry. Kenshin, can you cook some Unagi?  
  
Recca: *face red* Yanagi!??! YOU'RE GONNA COOK MY HIME?!?!  
  
Raiha: *giving up* Argh!! I give up! Thunder blast, now!  
  
Phone suddenly plugs itself in.  
  
Thunderbolt misses and strikes Domon.  
  
Sano:*rolls eyes* BAKA! Unagi! GAWD!  
  
Tokiya: well...he did live with the fact that his father used a picture of his favourite actress as his mother.  
  
Sano, Aoshi: Watsa girl doing here?  
  
Tokiya: Nani?!?!  
  
Slashes of a bit of Sano's hair and a green bit of Aoshi's hair.('member the truth or dare?)(that rhymes!-kka)  
  
Sano: MY HAIR!! You'll pay for that!  
  
Kenshin: *just come out of the kitchen*Now, now Sano! Don't go fighting with a girl! Her, have some Unagi.  
  
Tokiya: hey!  
  
Kenshin: here! *pops a piece into his mouth* (A.N-No, we rated this G.)  
  
Tokiya: not bad..  
  
  
  
More coming, more later than sooner-kka 


	5. ~~~~*^girls^*~~~~

Back!!  
  
We don't own any of the characters or you'll be hearing of the new terrorist attack that's not in league with Osama.*evil grin*(STINKY OSAMA!!*kick**wham**noise makes when body falls**spit*DIEDIEDIE!!!)  
  
  
  
1 Chapt 5- Baack to the (Future!!()teashop  
  
  
  
Ganko: I'm starving!  
  
Yanagi: Do you have anything to cook here?  
  
Tae: Yeah, we have beef pot, curry and rice,(A/N- I don't know why it's not with noodles instead, but it's usually with rice.), sushi, sashimi, udon..  
  
Kaoru: I'll help!  
  
Megumi: Never mind! I don't have the equipment to take care of indigestion now.  
  
Kaoru: FOX!!  
  
Yanagi: It's ok. I can handle it on my own. Let's have a bit of everything.  
  
Ganko: YEAH!  
  
A while later..  
  
Yanagi: Time to eat!  
  
Every1 sits and eats.  
  
Kagerou: Not bad...  
  
Kka: Hey! How can you forget us?  
  
BS: yeah! We're starving!  
  
Yanagi: Gomen! Here *hands them food*  
  
Kka: never mind! I have fries to eat.  
  
Fuuko: ooooo, can you share with me?  
  
Kka: how about this?  
  
Fuuko:* takes the packet of fries in front of her*  
  
Kaoru: can I try?*takes one and eat*mmm, it's good!  
  
Kka: *looks at BS and grins* looks like they can handle it by themselves. Why don't I go over and see how the boys are doing?  
  
BS: *evil grin* go ahead. Just make sure you bring your laptop.  
  
Kaoru: I wanna go too!  
  
Kka: Fat chance!*disappears before Kaoru could reach her*  
  
Kaoru: WAAAAAAHH!!!! I wanna see Kenshin!!  
  
Megumi: Do you think they destroyed the dojo by now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yep it's short but WHO CARES?!?! 


	6. ~!~Boys~!~

Chpt 6  
  
~!~!~Boys~!~!~!  
  
Disclaimers can be seen in the last few chappies.  
  
Haha, no crazy author notes dis time  
  
Maybe later.when we can find a sufficient number of sugar packets.  
  
Plus thanx for the reviews!! The GOOD, NICE, NOT FLAMING-US reviews.  
  
And apologies for the lateness.  
  
AND they ARE supposed to be very OOC.  
  
***Back to the Dojo***  
  
Raiha: **holding the receiver** **scratches his head** how did it connect itself?  
  
Aoshi: **meditating** Shut up. You're disturbing me.  
  
Yutaro: **picks up the wire** Hmm, I wonder how it works.  
  
Koganei: **polishing his Kougan Aki** So, who's who here?  
  
Kka: Aoshi is the meditating one with oh-so colorful hair, Kenshin is the residential redhead,, Yutaro is that boy with the funny German accent, Yahiko has a.spiky.hairstyle, Sano is the human rooster head-cum-bean bag and.**looks at list**hmm.ahh.lemme see.**ticks them off**.brat, monkey.ah! Soujirou is not yet here.  
  
Yahiko: WHAT!?!?! THAT BRAT'S COMING HERE TOO?!?!?  
  
Kka: .yea, that's sounds right.  
  
Sano: **coming out of kitchen and sees kka** AARRGHH!! YOU AGAIN!!  
  
Kka: **innocently** what did I do?  
  
Tokiya: So, how's Yanagi?  
  
Kka: the girls? Much better than you guys. Where's the phone? I'm starving.  
  
Raiha: Sano disconnected it.  
  
Kka: **examining the remains of the former phone** Crap! Whatever he did to it, now it cant work! Gonna have to get a new one.  
  
Aoshi: Reaally? And how are we going to do that? It's the Meiji Era. **looks at the thing in kka's hands** with phones.**looks at the player playing music** and CD players.  
  
Kka: **evil grin** it's not going to be the Meiji Era you know. **takes out handphone and dials**  
  
Sano: IT'S ANOTHER-  
  
Kka: **gives him a death glare as she puts the earpiece on**  
  
Sano: **gets the clue and shuts up**  
  
Kka: Hello McDonald's? Yep. I want.**mentally counts people on list** 16 of whatever you have each. Yes, all Sprite. But one root beer. At the Kamiya Dojo pronto. Yep, her account. Thanks. **Presses a button on earpiece**  
  
Joker: I don't like Sprite.  
  
Kka: too bad. Take it or give it to me.  
  
**Soujirou appears**  
  
Soujirou: **dazed smile** Where am I?  
  
Kka: **looks outside** cool, food's here. **Zaps a couple and looks at the rest meaningfully if not menacingly** they will explain it to you. Ta ta! **Disappears**  
  
They look at each other.  
  
Joker: **offering to Soujirou** Big Mac?  
  
  
  
~*~Teashop~*~  
  
kka: I'm back!  
  
BS: Biiig.  
  
Kka: **icily** thank you. Here's yours. And yours and yours.**distributes to everyone**  
  
BS: Apple pie sucks.  
  
Kka: so does cherry pie.  
  
Yanagi: **yawns** where's my room?  
  
Kka: it is pretty late.  
  
BS: Let's go then! See ya tomorrow!  
  
Kka: Bye!  
  
They disappear.  
  
Misao: Bed now! I'll show you your rooms.  
  
Tomoe: **sitting at one corner** I want to die.again.  
  
  
  
Short? Yep. It's supposed to be.  
  
Haha, sorry for the very loooooooooooong delay.  
  
Next chapt coming up soon.  
  
And then the rest will probably suffer another relapse..  
  
So many more chappies to go.oh dear.  
  
Guess who this is??  
  
Come on, let's make the reviews hit 20!! HAHAHA!!! 


End file.
